


Don't Hesitate (to call)

by Yeet_and_regreet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: -as in they are all in it, -not taking a side, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Captain America, Gen, Missing Scene, Tony Stark Has A Heart, the phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeet_and_regreet/pseuds/Yeet_and_regreet
Summary: "I'm gonna make a call."Steve wasn't expecting to see Iron Man missing in the news. But he also wasn't expecting a call from who he thinks to be Tony.Missing Bruce and Steve call sceneNot that big of infinity war spoilers, but still, it takes place in the movie so





	Don't Hesitate (to call)

Bruce picked up the phone with a degree of hesitation. It felt intrusive, almost, picking up an object that Tony obviously carried with him everywhere. Not to mention, he was near clueless as to what happened to fracture the team.

But pick it up he did regardless.

Wong's portal closed, just as Bruce turned over the outdated phone. Even two years ago, this would have been a fossil. Two years ago paled at the site of Tony's new technology. Nanotech? An arc reactor with the capacity to carry it? How was Bruce ever gonna catch up? DIdn't matter, point was, the phone was outdated as hell, yet Tony kept an object he was disgusted at on him at all times.

Lucky he did.

Steve Rogers.

_Calling_

..

 

Steve was sitting crosslegged on a queen sized bed at a rundown hotel outside Istanbul, Turkey, glued to the box set television. By some miracle, or the technology of Wakanda, the TV picked up a large variety of channels, including the four currently reporting an alien attack in New York City.

Red and Gold flashed behind the unimpressed reporter, and at the center, a large metal ring was visible. The camera angle shifted, showing alternating shots of Tony and that Spider kid, as well as two faces Steve didn't recognize.

Here was earth, under alien threat, and here he was, Steve Rogers, Captain effing America, in a hotel room on a different continent.

In the past two years, this was the third time Steve had truly regretted not signing The Accords and staying. (Regretted Germany? At least weekly. Regretted Siberia? Every single day. ) He'd never agree with them, but then a threat like this appeared, a very manifestation of what Tony feared could happen. Being able to protect the world at the cost of a signature seemed like a plea bargain with merit.

The story switched to a commercial. What beauty product advert could be more important than an alien attack? Steve dived for the remote, which was noticeably missing the cover to the channel up button.

"C'mon, C'mon," Steve hissed, tensing his shoulders. "-in, now we are getting reports that it's leaving, as I'm sure you can see. The city police are doing their best to account for all persons in the surrounding areas. Just a reminder, if you -"

*click*

"-Last seen just a few minutes ago, police are investigating on whether he is just missing in action or if a worse fate befell our beloved hero. More on this later, we'll see you tonight at 5."

_Missing in action. Hero._

*click*

"Iron man, also known as billionaire Tony Stark was last seen less than an hour ago, and police have reported him missing. Stark Industries have yet to release a statement on his status."

"Oh , God." Steve murmered, face still illuminated by the glow of the television screen. "Sam! Come see this."

" Just did. " Sam stepped out the bathroom holding a tablet with a local news alert. " Imma head down and find Nat, you comin? "

"Seems like it's a one man job."

Almost exactly after the door fell shut, a buzzing began. Which made no sense, as he was currently holding his phone. Steve Rogers trademarked concerned face replaced his shell shocked face.

 _The flip phone_.

A sharp intake of breath as he dived across the room to his backpack. Tony. Rummaging, dumping out a wallet, weapons. Where is it? Pockets, multiple pockets. Food. Shoes. Why did he pack so heavy? There it is. Shoved between a gun and kale chips.

Flipped it open in a second. "Tony." He breathed out, fully realizing how desperate he sounded. Fully concerned at how relieved he felt to see Tony's name on the tiny display. "Tony. Tony. God, Tony, are you alright? I saw the spaceship in New York, and the News says you're missing , what was that? Are you okay? How's the kid? Tony, I'm so sorry, I -" Turns out, if you don't talk to someone for two years, there's an awful lot you want to say to them.

"Whoa, slow down there, Steve, breathe. Listen, it's ok, hey, Tony's -"

Steve's face hardened, sharpened defensively. "Who is this, and where the hell is Tony? "

"Listen, Steve, this might be hard to hear, but, this is Bruce. Bruce Banner." The voice in the other end spoke slowly and deliberately.

" What? Who? " Steve shook his head. " How? "

The voice on the other end seemed more hesitant. "Umm, Bruce. From the Avengers. Like two years ago. Umm. The green guy. Hulk. I know it 's been-"

"No, no, Bruce, I know who you are, I just, well, you disappeared."

" Yeah, that's sort of a long story. Don't really want to repeat it more than once. Listen. Tony is in that ship, along with Doctor Strange and that Spider Boy. Spider Kid. Whatever. Peter." Steve sat back down on the bed, suddenly feeling a bit too weak to stand. "He was about to call you, and suddenly there were aliens, so. I don't know the full story, other than you guys don't talk and Tony is sentimental over a piece of tech form 2007, but without Tony, we could really use some back up. I know you all are busy, and not al-"

" Bruce, of course we'll be there. New York City may not be the best idea, we could maybe get to the compound. " Steve squared his shoulders, readying himself for a fight.

"Ok, fantastic, great, I can talk to Rhodes, see what we can do. " There was fumbling coming from the door lock. 8/10 chance his roommates both forgot to bring a key, and now Nat was picking the lock. Typical.

"And Steve. I think you and Tony really ought to talk when you get back. I don't know if it's The Accords, the stress of being earth's main hero, or marriage and parenting, but these two years have been tough on him."

"He said so?" Steve felt his throat get tight.

"He didn't have to, he somehow invented and perfected tech that shouldn't be possible to reach in any of our lifetimes in less than a year. When he feels down, he works. When he's stressed, he works. Steve, I don't think he's spent more than a few hours every week not working for two entire years. He's not in fantastic shape. " Typically, Steve would just write this off as typical Tony behavior, but something in the way Bruce's voice seemed to raise in pitch, the way it only did when he was stressed, stopped him.

"Ok, we will." _If Tony can even look at me._

"So, I guess we'll expect you in how long?" Natasha set down a lock pick on the table and grabbed her bag.

Steve ran through some mental math. "5 hours, around."

Natasha nodded, then stopped. "Wanda?" She half whispered, half mouthed. Sam glanced between the two of them in confusion.

"Actually, make that six. " Steve stared dramatically out the window. "We need to make a pit stop."

**Author's Note:**

> There's so many missing things in infinity war that it kills me so  
> Here yall go ig  
> This is probably gonna be a series now lol  
> But I actually really wanted this call. I'm still so sad I never got a Steve and Tony call. Or a single sentence to each other.  
> And also apparently Tony just carries that phone absolutely everywhere.


End file.
